


Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, posting at school huh, self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris and Lin bundle up at the Richard Rogers.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YALL LIKE MY TRASH

It's too cold for him. He has to bundle up and head to the Richard Rodgers. The metro seems longer than it actually is, and his coffee feels frozen. He can't find himself working productively working in this weather, not in a barely air conditioned apartment in the middle of New York. The other members of the Hamilton cast were all bundled up as well. Jasmine and Anthony shared a blanket together, Oak and Daveed burrowed under their assortment of hoodies, and Renee and Pippa stayed by the heater in their room and huddled for warmth. Lac and Kail were working with the rest of the ensemble downstairs, and Chris...

Was with him. And he still felt too cold. Christopher thumbed down his phone, clearly annoyed at Twitter for not being able to shut up about the obvious weather. Just watching his best friend's expression worsen made him shiver even further, and the fact that everyone but him and Chris was getting warmer by the minute made him cold to the heart. Warmer, as in Anthony and Jasmine. 

It made him shiver in sinful anticipation, thinking of Chris - his hand wrapped warmly around a warm coffee cup, his broad figure covering his as they bundled up in front of a heater, baking cookies on a warm snowy night - quiet clichés of him and the man. As he sat right next to him. And so he scooted over. Just a little closer. A little warmer.

And Chris opens his arms. A simple smile on his face - a nice invitation. And for a second, everything is okay. He could take this picture in front of him and paint it, place it somewhere in the White House. Oh, and it gets even better, because when he finally makes contact with Chris, he pulls him forward and rolls him over. 

His nose awkwardly bumps with Chris', but it still feels phenomenal, as Chris runs his hands down his arm, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his calloused fingers. He finally presses a kiss, and suddenly it isn't cold anymore. Everything is warm and fuzzy, out of a Hallmark movie where it all goes pink and they get married. Truth be told, Lin would love such a thing.

Chris rolled on his side and gently scooched his head under his chin, wrapping his arms and the blanket around his shivering body. He groaned a little, sleepily and warm in their new little burrito of blankets. In a short response, Chris pressed a kiss to Lin's forehead, wrapping him in a tighter hug.

Later, Anthony and Daveed and Jasmine would walk in to see their mentors spooning gently, and they wouldn't wake them. For they knew that if one of them stirred, the perfect balance would tip over. 

As they woke up, Chris' hands naturally ran themselves over Lin's skin, caressing him gently. A fragile piece of china, afraid to be broken - a masterpiece. And he wouldn't dare break it, so he settled on fixing it, very very carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @themodern-majorgeneral


End file.
